


A Student on Komarr

by sglottalk



Series: Crown Prince Rulf [11]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen, Komarr, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sglottalk/pseuds/sglottalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An extraordinary university student is brought to Imperial Councillor Duv Galeni's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Student on Komarr

Dr. Prill Terr, a Komarran woman who was also the Barrayaran Imperial Ambassador to Pol, brought a 22-year old man into the office of Duv Galeni, Imperial Councilor to Komarr.

"I'd like to introduce to you Garry Stewbir," Dr. Terr said.

"Greetings, Ser Galeni," Garry Stewbir said.

Dr. Terr continued. "I've taken on many student interns from the Galactic Relations department at Solstice University before, but this guy is incredible. He was invaluable during the negotiations on Pol."

"It was nothing, Dr. Terr, Ser Galeni," Garry Stewbir said.

"You just persuaded the Polians to make two critical concessions. Nothing, ha!" Dr. Terr replied.

"Oh, I am acquainted with young Stewbir," Duv Galeni said. "He was at the center of that _memorable_ Solstice City Council meeting."

"He's also very popular with the Polian ladies," Dr. Terr said in a mischievous tone. "If I were thirty years younger and not married, I'd try to snab him for myself."

"It's not like that," Garry Stewbir protested, as his cheeks turned pink. "I _do_ have a girlfriend."

"Stewbir, you are more dashingly handsome than Lord Ivan Vorpatril was at his prime," Duv Galeni remarked. "You are going to have to get used to your popularity."

"This young man is going places," said Dr. Terr. "I would not be surprised one bit if he gets your job one day."

"Oh, I think he might attain a position even higher than mine," Duv Galeni replied.

***

About a week later, Garry Stewbir woke up in the middle of the night in the arms of his girlfriend, Arlet Frang, inside their small apartment in Solstice. He glanced at the comconsole, and saw that _that_ light was on.

Gingerly, he crept out of bed, and quietly used the codes and cables which would transfer the ultra-secure message to his wristcom, and then delete the message from the comconsole, all without waking up Arlet. He then, with very soft steps, took the wristcom to the bathroom, closed the door, and then turned on the cone of silence which was very carefully hidden above the toilet. Finally, Garry dared to open the message.

"We are very impressed by your recent accomplishments," Emperor Gregor Vorbarra said, smiling.

His wife, Empress Laisa Toscane Vorbarra, was beaming. "First you discovered an embezzlement scheme at Solstice University, then you broke the deadlock in the Solstice City Council, and now you have helped us tremendously with the renewal of key treaties with Pol."

"You have certainly exceeded Our expectations," Gregor said.

"We just sent you to Komarr to get a good education," Laisa said.

"And to experience living among people who don't know about your heritage," Gregor added.

"We miss you terribly, but we are now more sure than ever that you are in the right place," said Laisa. "Your brother Rulf and his new wife, Serena, are acting a little odd, but we hope she will help him settle down."

"All of your brothers and sisters send their love, even though they don't know where you are," Gregor said. "We, of course, send our love as well."

"We are so very proud of you, Negri," Laisa said. "We look forward to the day when you will come home."

That was the end of the message.

Garry Stewbir, who was in fact Prince Negri Vorbarra, was tempted to save the message. It was too risky; he deleted it. He would just have to keep doing well on Komarr so that, when he returned to Barrayar, his parents would still be stuffed with pride.


End file.
